The haemostasis proteins are components of the coagulation cascade. Deficiencies in any one of these proteins range from health complications to life threatening diseases. Deficiencies of these proteins were initially remedied by supply of haemostasis proteins from animal sources.
Typically, recombinant haemostasis proteins have been produced by either a continuous perfusion fermentation process or a repeated batch fermentation process. These fermentation processes provide high quality products. However, there is a continuing need to provide processes which produce a higher quantity of product, without a decrease in quality standards. The present invention provides such a process.